Mars
Description Mars is the current leader of the Sapphire Wolves belonging to the Godly Realm, appointed upon the disappearance of the second leader, Ra. He is known globally across the realms as the God of Time and carries tremendous power, second to none other than the King of the Apoclaypse, Electra and remains equal to Ra. His motives are unknown but he is greatly respected by all his fellow mates within the Sapphire Wolves, as no one opposed to his placement and settle as the third leader of their gang. Personality His personality is one that is rather eccentric, unique and extravagant. He's always one to take things to the extreme and if a task is laid before him, he will, without fail complete said task. Despite his eccentric nature, he's professionally cool, calm and collect and can render a solution for any complex problem within seconds and maintain his head against emotional distress. It makes his fellow members hold him in high regard, but many would describe him as "chaotic stability". Background Human Life Born in Holland, 1945, Mars was once your average boy whom held no special characteristics. He would dwell within a small city with not many residents and lived a poor life of poverty and mishaps. It was even further difficult for the young boy as he was diagnosed with a condition at birth known as "Gamer's Back". A brutal condition that prevented him from sitting up straight or standing long periods of time, thus forced him to develop a habitual slouch in his stance, despite having overcome this once he stepped into the realm of gods. It was quite the detriment when he was a young boy. The young Mars had struggled in his childhood for survival, with his parents whom were utterly neglectful towards the boy, barely even feeding him a grain of rice just to fill their own bellies. He would have to develop ways to hunt for himself, despite him lacking in various skills, such as social, emotional, physical and overall, didn't possess a capacity for anything. He had one key trait that aided his survival. "Adaptability." It was his ability to adapt to difficult situations, when Mars would not be fed. He would feed himself, wandering to fish through rivers, murdering local farm animals in secret and plundering their flesh and even to the bone, leaving not even a trace behind. In desperation, he would even consume the very insects that would stick to the trees, ravage the earth and haunt the skies. His survivability was praiseworthy. He would never fail to eat a meal whenever his stomach would start to howl. It was one day that the people of Mars' city noticed the sudden environmental decline in animals, insects, fish and plants. It struck fear into the hearts of the people as it was absolutely impossible for them to have eradicated that many of the local inhabitants. A sudden presumption was raised, belief that it was a sort of demon whisking away their resources, stealing them for itself. Many would not believe such a tall tale but with this spring of thought, religion had birthed from the dark fears of the minority. They sought a god to praise and shower them with love, food, and a healthy lifestyle. Numerous years had passed, Mars' survivability had led him all the way up to the point of his mid-teens. His personality had drastically changed over the course of this time, known for his bizarreness and was almost perceived as a walking anomaly. It was eventually discovered, a few years back, that Mars was the cause of the countless disappearances. Some would view him as a monster or a demon, some would justify his actions as a simple kid fighting for survival due to neglectful parents.He was caught between the storm of hatred and cherish. Some would attempt to take his life, he would never raise a hand to them. Some would protect him, he would show them gratitude and bless them with kindness and gifts. His spirit was pure even though his behavior was akin to an animal. One fateful evening, Mars was wandering into the forest, hunting for food. He encountered a unique individual, sitting cross-legged perched finely atop of a large boulder. Confusion was written all over Mars' face, but the man had immediately taken notice of Mars' presence, the moment he stepped into the forest. The man revealed himself as none other than the renowned, Soul King, Kenji Shirane. Kenji had hopped off from his boulder, gracefully landing in front of the young man. He scratched his chin, staring the boy dead in the eyes. Mars simply returned the man's gaze with interest. He had never seen an animal like this before. Mars drew a rusty knife from his back pocket, spinning it in his hold, tightly clasping the weapon before slouching forward, using his condition as leverage to his stance. This technique was known as the Gamer Back - Assault Mode. AND MY NIGGA COME AND SLAP THAT BITCH. A hard hand firmly planted itself against the firm jawline of the young Mars. His balance relinquished and his entire body had flown across each of the seven seas, leaving him buried within the fine soil of China. Kenji took a light step, appearing next to the crater, nearly instantaneous. He grabbed the bitch boy by the hair and popped him from the dirt like a beet. "Now, young man, dare you raise another knife to my face?" Kenji spoke in a grim tone. Road to Godhood Transformations Powers Trivia Theme Song Category:Characters Category:Gods